This invention relates to novel polymer polyol compositions, to a process of making these novel polymer polyol compositions, to polyurethane foams prepared from these polymer polyol compositions and to a process for the preparation of these polyurethane foams.
Polymer polyols are known to be useful in preparing polyurethane foams, including flexible foams. The general trend in foam properties of polyurethane foams which are prepared from a high solids content (i.e. at least 30% by weight solids) SAN polymer polyols is that the solids efficiency (i.e. the foam hardness per unit of SAN solids) decreases as the % by weight of solids in the polymer polyol increases.
It has been surprisingly found that the novel polymer polyols described herein can be used to prepare flexible polyurethane foams in which both foam load bearing (firmness) and foam set properties are improved compared to conventional polyurethane foams.